Accordingly, the development of electronic industry is extremely fast, wherein 3C electronic products, including: computer, communication product, and consumer electronic product, etc., are particularly the leading ones among them, and its convenience brought to our daily lives has make modern people unable to live without 3C product, while the marketing mechanism, aiming to satisfy the requirements of different consumers, has developed many products with different functions, prices, and sizes to provide consumer with different choices; for example, the desktop computer (PC) that is commonly used in home or job may be applied for data processing, drawing, or internet but, when the user is going to work in the outside, it is impossible to carry the heavy desktop computer with the people, so the user will consider to purchase a notebook as his working instrument, but the user also has to bear the shortcomings brought by the notebook computer: its price is higher than that of desktop computer, the sustaining ability of its battery is poor, and its operation and accessory's upgrade are uneasy; furthermore, someone still criticizes a notebook computer being too heavy, so the hand-held electronic device such as personal digital assistant (PDA) is subsequently given birth and, since its computer structure is simplified and has simpler operation system (e.g., two large OS camps: Palm, Win CE), so the user may utilize the functions of easy online, paper processing, and recording personal data, etc., and it is characterized with small size, light weight (able to be put in the upper pocket), and cheaper price, so it is deeply favored by specific technical group, and its fashion rolling up the entire market may be observed by all of us. The present invention is a further improvement aiming for the structure of the personal digital assistant, such that the product may reach an objective of convenience of humanity usage.
Currently, most of the PDA adopts Li-ion battery as power source; please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional PDA 10, which uses a Li-ion battery 13, of which combination structure is mainly to arrange a battery accommodation groove 11 on one side surface (usually the bottom surface) of the hand-held PDA 10, such that the Li-ion battery 13 may be accommodated in the accommodation groove 11, above which a bottom lid 14 covers. The bottom lid 14 has a tenon 15 arranged at a front end thereof. The tenon 15 is used to be wedged into a recessing hole 16 of the accommodation groove 11 so that the bottom lid 14 can be securely mounted to the PDA 10 and cover the accommodation groove 11 after the Li-ion battery 13 is received in the accommodation groove 11. The Li-ion battery 13 is made an electric connection with the electric pin 12 within the accommodation groove 11, such that the power of the battery 13 can be supplied to the PDA 10.
However, the conventional PDA 10 has a shortcoming regarding the bottom lid 14 that the interconnection structure between the tenon 15 and the recessing hole 16 can sometimes be difficult to release, so that the bottom lid 14 cannot be readily removed from the PDA. This is particularly annoying when a user of the PDA 10 needs to open the bottom lid 14 to replace the battery 13. Furthermore, after a repeated use, the tenon 15 may be worn, so that it can not lock within the recessing hole 16. When this happens, the bottom lid 14 may no longer be used to cover the accommodation groove 11 and the battery 13.
In addition, since most of the current PDA 10 applies a touch panel as the interface for imputing data, there is a long narrow tube groove 17 arranged along one side of almost every PDA for accommodating a stylus 18. For all the conventional hand-held PDA sold in current market, the long narrow tube groove 17 and the battery accommodation groove 11 are positioned separately on different sides of the hand-held PDA, which is uneconomic regarding the utilization of the valuable space of the PDA, since the PDA requires a very compact design to facilitate miniaturization.